


［萨兹］恶周期副作用

by budaicat



Category: Mairimashita! Iruma-kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 萨伯诺克. 萨布洛 x 阿斯莫德.艾利斯交往前提漫画115话脑洞阿兹的高x脸真心🐍爆ooc





	［萨兹］恶周期副作用

没阻止阿兹进入恶周期绝对是个错误的决定。

萨伯诺克躺在地上，头脑里理智的一部分在感到后悔。

他试图挪挪身子，坚硬的地面硌得他后背难受，但身上的人迅速地摁住了他的胸口，强大的力量几乎把他钉在地面上，让他动弹不得。萨伯诺克恼怒地瞪了过去，但怒气很快被阴茎上传来的快感削弱了大半，在阿兹坐在他的阴茎上的时候，要发脾气是件困难的事，即使是在现在屈辱的情况下。

阿兹仰着头，露出优雅纤细的颈项，微长的粉发随着身体的晃动飞扬着，脸上泛着不自然的潮红，红色的眼睛里带着情欲和疯狂，光裸的长腿跨在他身侧，完全把他当做发泄性欲的道具一般，自顾自地扭动着腰肢，一下下吞吐着粗大的阴茎。

之前凭借恶周期的力量，他们拿到百击苹果，在和多洛多洛兄弟的竞争中取得了胜利。但当他们稍作休息，补充战斗一夜消耗的体力时，恶周期的副作用出现了。

训练初期也曾出现过这样的情况，无法完全从恶周期的沉沦中摆脱出来，依旧遵循着恶魔追求欲望的想法。巴拉姆老师说这是训练不完全的表现。本以为结束训练后就不会出现这种情况了。

这还是在收获祭中，必须争取时间休息，还得继续和多洛多洛兄弟竞争，班里的组队竞赛也不能输，要是他们因为阿兹一时兴起的做爱而输掉了比赛，那就太丢脸了。头脑里理智的一部分这么思考着，但不理智的那一部分很显然在享受着现状。

毕竟平时可等不到阿兹这么主动的时候，而且这简直像是在和两个不同的恋人做爱，一个连呻吟出声都羞耻到脸红，总要咬着唇压抑声音，一个宛如诱惑人的魅魔，让诱人的呻吟毫无阻碍地从嘴里流出。

不，他本来就是魅魔家族的。

萨伯诺克在脑内更正自己。

还好休息时他们各自挑了离彼此远远的地方，不然这会阿兹不加掩饰的呻吟早把多洛多洛兄弟引来了。

如果能再上手摸几下就更好了，他看着在眼前晃动的细腰，和萨伯诺克壮硕的腹部不同，均匀分布着薄薄的肌肉，他想要偷偷地把手握上去，果不其然又被阿兹一把打开。

萨伯诺克甩着被打痛的手，心里一阵恼怒，又无可奈何。想把在他身上撒泼的小混蛋掀下去的可能性是没有的，平时他俩打起来时，萨伯诺克也顶多是勉强不输，现在阿兹有了恶周期力量加成，让萨伯诺克更加没了反抗的余地，只好等他爽完了自己下去。现在萨伯诺克只能继续躺平充当一根称职的人体按摩棒, 看着他独自晃着腰，自顾自地追求着快感。

阿兹骑得又稳又快，和骑着小马一样从容自在，后穴甚至能技巧性地收缩着，让萨伯诺克比平时更快地接近了高潮。萨伯诺克怀疑这会不会也是恶周期的加成，平时操他的时候，他可除了躺平呻吟外啥都不干。而且如果没记错的话，他们还是第一次用这个体位。

从连接的部位漫漫溢出的体液，随着身体的撞击黏糊糊地粘在两人下身，萨伯诺克感到被湿热的肉壁紧裹住的阴茎马上就要到达高潮了。

“啊——“

阴茎根部猝不及防地传来的剧痛让萨伯诺克痛呼出声，本来准备迎来发泄的大脑一时没反应过来，他拼命抬起上身，才看到是阿兹抬着腰让阴茎从体内退出了一截，然后拿手指掐住了他的阴茎根部。

像是在诉说着，不可以现在结束一般，阿兹的脸上露出不满的表情。

“混蛋……“

疼痛很快让高潮的感觉褪去，萨伯诺克胸口一阵怒火，正想起身来，又被阿兹强硬地摁回到地上，背部撞到坚硬地面引起的冲击力，让萨伯诺克差点把刚吃进肚不久的熊肉吐出来。

阿兹扬起嘴角，仿佛萨伯诺克的窘态取悦了他一般，腰肢动得更为大力，继续使用着他的阴茎，疯狂又激烈的动作撞得萨伯诺克的胯部都疼痛了起来

软了就直接结束算了。

萨伯诺克自暴自弃地想着。

然而当阿兹一坐到底的时候，被软肉包裹住的下半身还是很快就又精神抖擞了，萨伯诺克唾弃了下那根不听话的东西，只好放弃了无用的抵抗。

还好这种折磨没有再发生一次，阿兹又在他身上扭着腰动了一阵后，就达到了高潮，精液溅到他腹部，肉壁抽搐着绞紧了萨伯诺克的阴茎，然后整个人就和突然断线了一样，“啪”地摔在了他胸口。

“喂……艾利斯？” 萨伯诺克试探地叫了他一声，又拍拍他的脑袋。

“……萨布洛？“ 阿兹抬起头，神色迷茫，下巴搁在萨伯诺克胸口。

“清醒过来了？“ 看到阿兹的眼神恢复正常，萨伯诺克松了口气，这场闹剧总算可以结束了。

”我们是……“ 阿兹身子哆嗦了下，下身的异样让他惊慌地撑起了身子，酸痛的腰很快让他又倒了回去，但也足够他弄清现状了。

”是的，我们做了，现在快下来吧。“ 萨伯诺克说着，想帮忙去扶起他的身子，却见阿兹瞪着自己，一脸不可置信和愤怒。

他不会以为余兽性大发，趁着他睡觉的时候把他上了吧？

下一秒他的想法就得到了印证。

“笨蛋，你在想什么……收获祭还没结束，你……”

之前无力地趴在他身上的阿兹，身体里还埋着他的阴茎，穴肉随着急促的呼吸还在一下下地收缩着夹紧，这下随着阿兹的挪动，让刺激更加剧烈起来。

而萨伯诺克还没达到高潮，腰部肌肉因为之前长时间被迫维持不动而难受。

阿兹无理的指责让萨伯诺克感到一直被迫忍耐的怒火瞬间爆发。

萨伯诺克猛地坐了起来，这次终于如愿以偿地把阿兹推倒在地。萨伯诺克把他翻过身去，抬起他的臀部，就狠狠地撞了回了他体内。

“萨伯诺克，停下，呜，“

萨伯诺克用手掌捂住了他的嘴，呻吟和抗议成了一阵模糊的呜呜声。

这对阿兹高潮后敏感的身体几乎是种疼痛的折磨，但萨伯诺克这会一腔怒气，他收紧手臂禁锢住阿兹的腰，就开始了粗暴的冲撞。

阿兹在他的拘束下挣扎着，隔着手掌发出痛苦的呜咽声。

这可不是余的错，余刚刚本来已经要射了，是你给掐回去了。

摁着阿兹又狠狠地抽插了一阵，萨伯诺克把阴茎从红肿的肉穴里抽出来，终于把之前没能射出的精液射到了阿兹腿间。

萨伯诺克感到怒气消了，发现捂着阿兹嘴的手掌变得湿漉漉的，赶紧把阿兹翻过来后，才看到他整张脸因为呼吸不畅而红通通的，大滴大滴的泪水不住地从眼眶滚落，委屈的模样像是才被萨伯诺克强迫了似的。

”混蛋，差劲……“ 

阿兹哽咽的声音听得萨伯诺克头痛。

不要一副被余强迫了的样子啊，余才是被强迫的。

”喂喂，是你先推倒余的，完全忘记了吗？“

萨伯诺克想伸手抱住他，但阿兹用哭红的双眼狠狠地瞪着他，显然还在生气。

”我才没做！我明明直到刚才都在睡……“

阿兹突然不说话了，脸却又涨红了一倍，头也低下来不敢看萨伯诺克了。 

是想起来了吗？

萨伯诺克叹了口气，看着阿兹抱着膝盖身子蜷成一团，像是要逃避现实一样把脸埋在膝盖上。

他只能先站了起来，检查了下两人的衣服，没撕碎真是万幸了，裆部的拉链也还完好，萨伯诺克可不想收获祭剩下这几天穿几块烂布，或者挂着树叶，这样太不帅气了。

“好了，一起去洗洗吧，过会多洛多洛兄弟该休息完过来了。“

没时间了，萨伯诺克只能直接把阿兹抱了起来，向不远处小溪走去。

还好阿兹没再抵抗，他把脸埋在萨伯诺克胸口，萨伯诺克只能看到红红的耳朵尖。

“对不起……“

阿兹模糊的声音贴着他的胸口传来。

“道歉接受，快点洗洗休息吧。“

希望还有时间再休息下，不然他们等会的竞争怕是要输。

End


End file.
